Tooru
|ja_romaji = Tōru |namesake = |stand = |gender = Male |birthday = |age = |height = |weight = |nation = Japanese |race = |hobby = |goals = |family = |occupation = Part-Time Employee at TG University Hospital |affiliation = |status = Alive |mangadebut = |colors = JoJolion}} |Tōru}} is a side-character featured in JoJolion. He is Yasuho Hirose's ex-boyfriend from high school and a part-time worker at TG University Hospital. Appearance Tooru appears to be a slim man on the shorter side, being just slightly taller than Yasuho. He has curly hair styled in an afro on his head, with two white swirls on either side. He has thick eyebrows which he constantly throws up to show cluelessness or general happiness (usually around Yasuho). He wears a dark vest over a sweatshirt that ends halfway down his torso, leaving his lower abdomen exposed. On the right breast of the vest, there's a symbol for the letter "S" with a sun surrounding it. A similar yet smaller "S" can be located on the crotch area of his pants. On either shoulder of his sweatshirt are two teddy bears. His pants have a floral pattern on them, showing what appear to be grape vines and leaves. Personality Tooru appears as an amiable teen who longs to rekindle his relationship with Yasuho. Having already been her boyfriend, Tooru is not only friendly but also flirty with her. For instance, he doesn't hesitate to touch her in intimate manners and isn't disturbed that Yasuho openly rejects his advances, being sure that she has feelings for him. He occasionally teases her too, openly reminding her of their sexual experience together. His love for Yasuho then pushes him to openly tell her he wants to go back with her. Otherwise, Tooru is cordial to those around him, even to Josuke who is suspicious about him. He also saved a child from choking on his initiative, alluding to a heroic side. History Background Tooru is a citizen of Morioh. During his high school years, Tooru dated Yasuho and the two seem to have been very close. One year before the events of JoJolion, he broke up with her. He then became a part-time worker at TG University Hospital at an undisclosed date. The University Hospital He teases Yasuho and hints that their previous relationship was somewhat sexual, but otherwise, the two are on good terms, as he is shown following through his promise to relay her message through to Josuke. Afterward, Tooru repeatedly crosses path with her as Yasuho follows Josuke and Rai across the hospital. Each time, he flirts with Yasuho and tries to remind her of their time together. Ultimately, he calls Yasuho and leaves a message declaring his love for her and saying he wants to get together with her again. When Josuke gets into trouble as a patient with a broken neck dies near Josuke, making it look like Josuke was the culprit, Tooru comes to the forefront again. Reassuring Yasuho as he promises to testify in favour of Josuke, Tooru gets again closer to her. Chapters * * * * * * }} Gallery Tooru_first.png|Tooru's first appearance Tohru.png MeetTooru.png|Josuke and Mamezuku meet Tooru Tooru_8_Fingers.png|Tooru stroking Yasuho's hand TooruFull.png|Full Appearance Tooru.png TooruYasuho.png|Tooru and Yasuho TooruYasuho(_͡°_͜ʖ_͡°).png|Old photo of the relationship between Tooru and Yasuho Tooru_is_a_gentleman.png|Tooru comforting Yasuho Toruru.png|Tooru wants a second chance with Yasuho Toosuho.png|Tooru looks into Yasuho's eyes Tooru-explaining.png|Tooru explaining to Yasuho as to why he has a photo of Satoru Akefu Yasuho-and-tooru.png|Asked by Yasuho to drive her to the Higashikata House References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 8